deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shayetet 13/Bio
Shayetet 13 is Israel's naval special forces unit. The group specializes in sea-to-land assaults, counter-terrorism, sabotage, maritime intelligence and hostage rescue. The group is considered to be among the world's greatest special forces units in the world. S'13 has been compared to America's Navy SEALs and the UK's Special Boat Service (SBS). The group was created by Yohai Ben-Nun and faced problems in man-power and budget restrictions. During the Six Day War, S'13 failed miserably because of their lack of training. Since then, Shayetet 13 evolved and began to accomplish its missions successfully. Recently, the group has undergone international backlash after a raid on a flotilla headed for Gaza. Recruits are subjected to 20 months training, six months of boot camp and weeks of parachute and small vessels training. The Shayetet 13 commonly cross-trains with US Navy SEALs and Britan's SBS. The Shayetet 13 is respected as being among the best of the world's special forces and is commonly compared to the SEALs and SBS. __TOC__ Battle vs. Commandos Marine (by Codgod13) Commandos: Shayetet: The Battle: Four French commandos arrive via zodiac on a very small island with a unique underground river that surfaces in a pond. The French scout the island, while four Israelis emerge through the pond. The French are totally unaware, as the Shayetet members are still mostly submerged. One surges out of the water, taking a risk and firing three shots from his glock. The gun doesn't malfunction, and one of the Commandos are shot dead. As the Shayetet members emerge and ambush the commandos, but due to the water most of their weapons malfunctioned. The French overcome their surprise and start firing at the Israeli's who are running for cover. One of the Shayetet is too slow and is shot in the head with a famas . The warriors spread out as one of each team sets up a sniper and the other two go to scout. An Israeli and a commando confront each other and a firefight ensues, which ends with the two each taking cover. The Israeli tosses a piece of semtex on the tree that the frenchman is taking cover behind. The tree explodes, killing the Commando . The Israeli then goes to scout further, only to be sniped by the Commando with a Hecate . One of the Israeli's sees the french sniper, at the same time he is seen. Ducking under bullets, he takes cover behind a rock, and fires accurately with his tavor, killing the sniper . Meanwhile, the now alone commando leader sees the Israeli sniper and starts firing with his famas, but misses. He is nearly shot, but escapes. The two leaders encounter each other with smg's, and start firing. The older sten jams, and the Shayetet leader is shot in the gut. He collapses and pulls out a glock, firing until he runs out of ammo. He drops the pistol as the untouched Commando walks toward him with a loaded MAC 50. He aims, only to be shot in the back of the head by the sniper who had decided followed him. The sniper radios for evac, and helps his leader to safety. Winner: Shayetet 13. Expert's Opinion While the French had more effective assault rifles and submachine guns, the super-accuracy of the intervention and the Isreali's better training gave them the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Special Boat Service (by Redkite) No battle written. WINNER: SPECIAL BOAT SERVICE Expert's Opinion After perforimg a large amount of research for both units, I'm giving this one by a mm to the SBS, Shayetet 13 pack better weapons but the SBS catch this one with their training, both undergo intence training and both are currently deployed and in combat, meaning they both have operational experience, however, the constuction of the SBS and variety of training they receive and work with from the SEALs, MI5, MI6, SAS and Kampfschwimmer mainly give them the edge, the SBS have operated for only 8 years more this combat experience and the variety of source's of training give them this one. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios